A Betraying Kiss in the Rain
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Harry and Draco kiss in the rain, and Jack catches them… uh oh! A short story that is BASED on my fanfic Just a Girl. Oneshot! For all the people who wanted Harry and Draco as a couple. HP/DM


A Betraying Kiss in the Rain

Summary: Harry and Draco kiss in the rain, and Jack catches them… uh oh! A short story that is BASED on my fanfic Just a Girl. Oneshot! For all the people who wanted Harry and Draco as a couple.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! Of course I don't! If I DID… I'd make all the characters gay *Wink* Just kidding, or AM I?

--

"Oh my god… Draco." Giggled Harry Potter. She smiled and ran a hand through her soft locks. Draco grabbed her hand and gave her a heart warming smile. "You're so… beautiful…" Harry raised an eyebrow and let go of Draco's hand. She elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "And you're not so bad looking yourself" And in a rather_ bad_ imitation of Pansy continued on "_Dracky-Poooooooo_." Draco licked his lips and crossed his arms. "Are you pouting?" asked Harry. Draco's eyes widened a bit and he uncrossed his arms quickly. "N-_no_!" He looked around, hoping no one had noticed. "You _so_ were… baby!" Harry chuckled and turned her attention to the window.

Rain was hitting the window… Harry ran a hand along the glass, staring blankly outside. Draco frowned. "Everything alright?" Harry gulped and looked over, giving a weak smile. "Y-yeah… of course…" She whispered. Malfoy's lips formed a thin line as he looked at Potter. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go…" He tugged her towards the door. "Go where?" Draco grabbed a light blue rain coat and put it over his clothes and slipped on a pair of blue rubber boots, and then he turned to Harry. "Just trust me!" Harry bit the inside of her cheek and reached for her dark red raincoat and boots.

They slipped outside, unnoticed, or so they _thought_.

--

Jack took another sip from his wine, clearly agitated. He _hated_ parties, they were _so_… boring. He probably got that from his _father_. But he didn't have time to dwell on thoughts of his Dad, at that moment he heard some voices by the door. His eyes shot over to the door and saw Harry and Draco leaving. Jack's eyes narrowed and angrily, cleaned his hand. The hand which had been holding his wine broke the glass and blood and wine dripped down his arm. He just wiped the blood hand on a napkin and quickly walked towards the entrance.

He didn't bother with a coat and put on his red leather boots.

As quietly as possible, he left the party.

--

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and started running through the rain. Her hood fell down and soon, her hair was drenched. Draco winced as Harry dragged him forward. Harry had a grip like a viper, and soon, he felt the blood leave his hand. Thankfully, Harry left go of Draco's hand and sat on a park bench. Taking a seat next to her, Draco sighed and smiled as Harry put her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked up and her glimmering green eyes met soft grey ones. She removed her head from his shoulder and stood up, Malfoy followed suit. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and Harry wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco bent down and Harry shut her eyes, waiting. Their lips connected. Everything melted away.

Draco's lips were so warm. Harry brushed her tongue against Draco's lips. Draco opened his mouth and their two tongues connected. Fireworks were going off in Harry's head. Draco's arms moved further around Harry.

Blue eyes stared at the couple. The eyes were full of two emotions, Hatred and Jealousy.

--

Jack's heart stopped as he saw Harry's and Draco's lips connect. Jack's eyes flickered as his mind snap. Jack put his back to the fence and slid down. His eyes open wide and his mouth parted. He'd never felt… so… hurt. He knew Harry loved Draco, but it still hurt him to see them… so close…

He didn't know how long he'd sat where he was… He heard Draco and Harry leave… so he must have been alone for quite some time.

Rain pelted him. His warming charm had worn off ages ago, but he hadn't noticed. He just felt numb… everywhere. He had a tingling feeling in his head. He ran a finger down his face, cutting his with the nail. Blood mixed in with his tears; he _hadn't _noticed he was crying, and rain.

Jack felt the world turn and happily, he fell into the darkness.

--

Jack screamed as he fell out of bed. He looked around. He was at Hogwarts… Not in the rain. It'd… been… a dream? "What the fu-?!"

--

**(A/N) Hehe! I was bored and felt in the mood for drama. Hope you liked! Please review =D**


End file.
